


Take care of her... Please

by MercilessSheriff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, F/F, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Caitlyn finally got married, Vi was sad because she was not the love of her life.*Vi and Jinx are siblings
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Take care of her... Please

**When I first met you, my life change.**

Vi was at the crowd, watching Jinx and Caitlyn standing next to each other.

 **Instead putting me in prison for the crimes I committed, you gave me chance to be a cop**.

Once the wedding day is over, all champions in the league went to their normal lives.

Vi saw Jinx and Caitlyn sitting next to each other in the dinning hall of the Institute of War, she ignored then and went to the roof top.

Jinx noticed that Vi was ignoring them so, she stood up from her seat "Darling, where are you going?" Caitlyn asked, Jinx just smiled at her wife "I'm going to follow Vi, she's been avoiding us" Jinx said, the sheriff just realized that Vi was avoiding them, Caitlyn got up.

"Be safe, okay?" Caitlyn said, kissing The blue-haired female's cheek. "I will" she replied as she left.

\---

"Why are you following me?" Vi growled, she arrived at her destination in the rooftop. "Why are you avoiding us?" Jinx asked, Vi knew who is _us._

**I let my jealousy took over my body.**

"Its because I fucking love Caitlyn! It hurts to see that the person you love the most is marrying someone who isn't me!" Vi yelled.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Jinx apologized, "its too late..." Vi whispered, looking away. 

They didn't say anything for a few minutes, then Vi broke the silence.

"Hey... Sis...? Can I ask you a favor?" Vi asked, Jinx smiled "anything for my sister" Jinx replied

"T-take care of her... Please? For me? For you..." Vi said as tears flowing down her face.

Jinx pulled Vi for a hug "I'll take care of her... I promise"


End file.
